KIS
by caeseria
Summary: Iruka comes back from a bad mission and needs to take the edge off. Shikaku and Kakashi are more than happy to help out.   Kakashi/Iruka/Nara Shikaku  Oh, and total misuse of the Nara shadow Jutsu ahead, btw ;


A/N: Somehow I overlooked this when I posted everything else before Christmas. Oh well ;) I thought of this while I was at work, and came home and wrote it because it wouldn't go away. I think we all know how that is!

**K/I/S**

Iruka had just gotten back from a hard, stressful mission. Officially, this was the type of mission that required two jounin and a resourceful chuunin-sensei who happened to be good with seals. In reality, it meant the two jounin had had to extricate that same chuunin-sensei when shit hit the fan. Somehow they'd managed to get him safely home with the information he'd collected.

Iruka is grateful to be home, back in Konoha, where he can finally let go of all the mission-related stress and relax. Being the type of person Iruka is, he knows that this time, due to the nature of the mission, a nice cup of tea and a good book isn't going to help. He realizes that what he needs is a good, hard fucking. And he also realizes that if he puts this off, he's going to find himself pressed against the wall of some back alley with some stranger's cock in his ass.

Which is why he's currently leaning over Hatake Kakashi, straddling the jounin's chest and watching his cock disappearing into that hot, willing mouth one inch at a time. Kakashi's hands are fisted above his head in the sheets and dark ribbons of shadow run over his arms, holding him in place. If Iruka could tear his eyes away from the sight of Kakashi swallowing his cock, he knew he'd be able to see the rest of those shadows, trailing over his own arms, around his chest and down his own trembling thighs, holding him firmly in place.

One doesn't go to bed with Nara Shikaku without realizing the man is going to use his clan's binding jutsu for nefarious, yet highly stimulating reasons.

Iruka shifts slightly, his hips straining against the shadows. Without the binding technique restraining his movements, Iruka knows he'd have his hands fisted in Kakashi's hair and his cock as far down Kakashi's throat as he can manage without choking the jounin. Instead, all he can do is grit his teeth around a tense moan and take what Shikaku allows him to have.

Kakashi's not fairing any better; his lean muscled body is tight with tension as he tries to arch his back and get some much needed friction on his cock. Kakashi's right eye is sharp, watching Iruka intently and he's glad Kakashi's not using his sharingan. He can almost feel himself blushing at just the thought of it. Kakashi presses the flat of his tongue against the underside of Iruka's erection at the same time he sucks hard and all thoughts of anything but Kakashi's mouth around his cock disappears like smoke.

The shadow bindings push Iruka forward slightly and his hands move without his control, his palms sliding across Kakashi's chest and over his shoulders until he's gripping Kakashi's biceps. The position raises Iruka's ass and shadows wind tighter around his thighs, spreading his legs. Iruka feels a stab of sharp anticipation curl in his gut and he looks over his shoulder.

"Shikaku-san," he pants. He won't call him _Nara_-san, that's too close for comfort and would (does) remind him of a certain ex-student of his. Shikaku grins knowingly, his scars pulling against the right side of his face.

Instead of replying, Shikaku shifts up the bed, straddling Kakashi's legs, until he's close enough to Iruka to smooth his hands over Iruka's lower back and down across his ass. Shikaku squeezes Iruka's ass, his fingers digging into Iruka's skin and that thrill of anticipation changes into hard desire.

Kakashi moans around Iruka's cock and Iruka's attention is drawn back to the jounin. Kakashi's visible eye is hazy with passion, the pupil blown wide. Iruka can only pant as Shikaku strokes his thumb down the cleft of Iruka's ass, stroking teasingly over his slicked-up hole. Iruka knows what is coming next because he's had the pleasure of being fucked by Shikaku before. Iruka doesn't have to look to know that Shikaku has a beautiful thick cock, pierced at the very end with a slave ring. His eyes slide shut at the sensation of being slowly penetrated, his body stretching to accommodate that thick cock, making him ache pleasantly. This is what Iruka needs; to have someone else take control, to dictate what he feels. He loves the sensation of letting go, of not being able to anticipate what's coming next, because with Nara Shikaku and Hatake Kakashi, it's not even worth trying to guess. Iruka is free to just feel and experience every sensation they can wring from his trembling, over-sensitized body.

Shikaku grunts as he bottoms out and Iruka clenches his muscles around that thick cock. He arches his back as much as he is able, thrusting his ass into the air; a silent plea for Shikaku to move. The shadows tighten around his thighs and hips, holding him steady and Iruka lets out a frustrated groan.

Kakashi plays his tongue along the underside of Iruka's erection, pulling back as much as he is able in order to deliver short, sharp sucks to the head of Iruka's cock. Iruka can feel the sweat start to prickle on his lower back and he tightens his hands around Kakashi's biceps. It's already starting to be too much to handle; Iruka can feel himself beginning to lose his grip on reality, to become nothing more than a vessel for the intense feelings both men are drawing from him.

Iruka whimpers and that's apparently what Shikaku has been waiting for. He pulls out fast, until his cock is just resting at Iruka's entrance, and then slowly pushes back in. Iruka can't help himself, he cries out, his body pulling at the bindings in an effort to move. He's panting for breath as Shikaku repeats his earlier motions; pulling out quickly and sliding back in incredibly slowly so that Iruka can feel every inch of his hard cock as it drags over his prostate.

"Let it go, Iruka," Shikaku says, sliding his hand up Iruka's spine and gently resting his hand on the nape of Iruka's neck, his thumb drawing soothing patterns against his skin. "Give us control."

Iruka lets out a shuddering breath and relaxes. He feels Shikaku's cock slide deeper into him, touching that greedy place inside Iruka that drives him wild. He can feel the steady build of his orgasm and for a moment he frets, thinking he's going to come far too soon but when Iruka gets no further stimulation he feels his climax recede somewhat.

Shikaku trails his hand back down Iruka's spine in a comforting gesture and then grasps Iruka's hips. This time he thrusts hard, pushing Iruka forward into Kakashi's mouth, making them both moan. Shikaku sets a punishing pace, driving into Iruka hard enough to chase all thoughts and worries from his head, until the only thing that matters is the push and pull of his own body, the way he opens for Shikaku, how his cock tingles when Kakashi sucks hard.

Every strike of Shikaku's cock is perfect and Iruka takes it all, reveling in the hard ache in his muscles and ass, the sweat that breaks out on his skin as they work him hard, pushing him toward a mind-blowing orgasm. Shikaku changes rhythm again and suddenly Iruka can't predict when that next perfect thrust is going to come; sometimes its repetitive, shallow strokes then deep and hard. Iruka wants deep and hard, he _needs_ it.

Iruka looks down, admires the hectic blush of arousal across Kakashi's sharp cheekbones. He looks like he's in the middle of some kind of personal rapture, as if Iruka's cock is the be-all and end-all of his existence. Kakashi meets Iruka's eyes, refusing to look away. He raises his head slightly and Iruka feels his cock hit the back of Kakashi's throat. At that moment, Iruka stops thinking.

Shikaku wraps a hand around Iruka's waist and pulls him gently away from Kakashi, until he's straddling the jounin's waist. Iruka can't take his eyes away from the sight of Kakashi, his lips swollen and bruised, eyes hazed with lust. Tendrils of sweaty, silver hair stick to his cheekbones and make him look completely different from his everyday persona. Iruka feels lucky that he's one of very few people to see Kakashi like this; wrecked and vulnerable.

Shadows curl over Kakashi's chest and one that looks distinctly like a hand slides over the jounin's neck, pushing his head back and exposing his throat. Iruka can feel Shikaku's hot breath on his neck and then his hand around Iruka's cock. His hips connect with Iruka's ass on every stroke, pushing Iruka's cock into his fist.

Iruka is shaking now and his breath is fast, his heart racing. His cock hardens until it almost hurts and he knows that this time nothing will stop his orgasm. He wants to close his eyes but he knows what's coming next, wants to watch. Anticipation makes him almost lightheaded. His body tightens as Shikaku rolls his hips, hitting his prostate as he thrusts hard and Iruka feels his orgasm rush through his body, making him strain against the shadow binding. He watches his come hit Kakashi's chest and his exposed neck, sees Kakashi's body jerk and shudder as he comes silently without a single touch to his cock.

Shikaku pushes Iruka forward and begins to fuck him in earnest now. Iruka braces himself over Kakashi's body, hands pressed into the mattress. He's still coming, sharp pleasure coursing through his body with every thrust, his muscles fluttering around Shikaku's cock. Shikaku doesn't make a sound when he comes, only grinds his hips into Iruka's ass and shudders, his lips pressed against Iruka's shoulder.

Shikaku pulls out after a moment, making Iruka wince slightly. Iruka knows he's going to be feeling this tomorrow but he can't find the energy to care right now. When Shikaku rolls to the side, he releases the shadow binding, freeing both Iruka and Kakashi. He wraps a strong arm around Iruka's waist and pulls him to the side, nestling Iruka between the two jounin. Kakashi's still lying in the same position, trying to get his breath under control and Iruka moves closer, resting one leg over Kakashi's hip, his arm thrown across Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi turns toward Iruka and gives him a smile; Iruka thinks it's supposed to be a leer but Kakashi is half asleep as it is and fails to look anything other than sated and satisfied.

In a few moments, one of them will move; maybe get a washcloth and clean the others up. It's a ritual, the perfect way to end the evening. Anything more is too strenuous. There is a reverent hush in the air, partly because nobody feels the need to talk. For Iruka, what they've done here has helped more than words ever could. And sometimes that's all that matters.

Fin.


End file.
